


Which Idiot Gave Virgil a 12-pack of Monsters?

by LynxMadrid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angery Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, WHO GAVE MONSTERS TO VIRGIL, based off of a discord conversation, oh wait it was remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxMadrid/pseuds/LynxMadrid
Summary: “Remus just handed me a 12 pack of Monster - So Ferb, I know what we’re doing tonight!”All Logan wanted to do was read Animal Farm. That’s it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Which Idiot Gave Virgil a 12-pack of Monsters?

All Logan wanted to do was read Animal Farm. That’s it.

Unfortunately, Virgil walked into the living room with a 12 pack of a drink with a distinctive logo.

“Remus just handed me a 12 pack of Monster - So Ferb, I know what we’re doing tonight!” Virgil said - though that would be a… generous term for it.

“No! 2 is the maximum. I’ve seen what too many can do.” Roman shuddered.

At this, Logan had a realization. “You guys are talking about the Monster energy drink, correct?”

“Yep,” Virgil said, popping the p - completely nonchalantly.

“And Monster energy drinks are the ones that kill you, correct?” Normally, Logan wouldn’t dream of asking - he knows who he is. But the way Virgil was completely calm startled him.

“Right,” Virgil said, a bit distracted as Roman tried to snatch the box from his hand.

“Listen, buddy, I’ve done the math. I can drink 4 without it being lethal.” Virgil said, speaking with the absoluteness of a person who did indeed have the math, and is very much willing to show to the class.

“DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD?!?! You are talking to a daily drinker of monster here, I drink 1-2 a day, and even then it’s spread out!” Roman said, trying his absolute best to dissuade Virgil.

It didn’t work.

“I’m going to drink 4!” Virgil said with glee

“2” Roman said, trying to assume a look of finality, but failing.

“3.5”

“2” Roman said, not budging.

“3.” 

“No, 2 is final,” Roman said.

Virgil then had a rather disastrous realization.

“Wait, Why am I listening to you! I’M GOING TO CHUG ALL 12 MONSTERS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME, BITCH!” Virgil screamed.

At this point, the mom kicked in, and Logan stood up from his rather comfy armchair, snatched the 12 pack of Monster, and ran outside. Virgil and Roman looked at each other and followed him.

They found a bonfire, some smoldering metal, and a very angry Logan.

“Enjoy your Monster, you self destructing idiot,” Logan said, in an uncharacteristic break from his poised, composed, calm self.

Neither of them decided to follow him as he went back inside the house. He smiled - it was easier that way. He went upstairs, to Remus’ room. He knocked on the door.

“Come in, nerd. You’re the only one who knocks, so I know it’s you.” Remus said, sounding a bit bored.

Logan took the invitation and closed the door behind him. He then picked Remus up and pinned him against the wall.

“If you give Virgil Monster energy drinks again, I will make sure you don’t live to regret it. Do you understand me?” Logan said, voice quiet and dangerous.

Remus stayed quiet, but with a slight shake, he nodded his head. 

“Good. Now please make sure we never have this talk again, or I won’t suppress my anger too much.” Logan said as he walked out the door.

BONUS

“When’s the next shipment coming, Remus?” Virgil asked, sitting on the fan. Remus doesn’t know how he got there, and Virgil won’t tell.

“It’ll be next week, but try to advertise it in front of Logan. He’s hot when he’s mad.” Remus said, with an oddly soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a discord conversation.
> 
> Also if you comment just know that you are my favorite person


End file.
